A Dreamweaver's Path
by Nemainofthewater
Summary: Age of the five AU Auraya didn't become a priestess but a Dreamweaver. See how this affects the story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Dreamweaver's Path

**Title: A Dreamweaver's Path**

**Author: Nemainofthewater**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. I'm afraid this is the only disclaimer for the story as I'll probably keep forgetting it. **

**Prologue**

Leiard watched Auraya steadily, barely suppressing a chuckle as she started to ask questions about the garpa seeds that he was holding. He didn't think he had ever heard anyone ask so many questions in one breath.

"Auraya," he started to say, stopping suddenly as he heard the sound of a twig breaking. He frowned.

Extending his senses he saw two Dunwayans coming towards them.

He glanced at Auraya quickly, who had not noticed anything wrong and was still waiting for him to continue.

"Auraya," he started again quickly, "whatever happens, don't say a word."

At that very moment the two Dunwayans burst out of the undergrowth.

"Dreamweaver," one of them grunted "is there anyone else in the in the forest?" "I couldn't say," Leiard replied evenly, shooting a warning glance at Auraya who had narrowly stopped herself from saying something, "Many people walk in the forest."

The two Dunwayans glanced at each other.

"Fine then, follow us, and don't try to run away."

They both followed him immediately.

About ten minutes later they stood d outside the town hall.

"Auraya!" a woman cried out tearfully, wrapped in a shawl that did not completely hide how thin and pale she was.

"I thought I'd lost you! There were warriors on the street, and I couldn't find you!"

"Its fine Mother," Auraya replied, "I was with Leiard the whole time." Auraya's mother pursed her lips. "I don't know, he's responsible but he's a Dreamweaver! They're enemies of the Circle." "He's fine Mother," replied Auraya, wondering how she was going to tell her that she wanted to be a Dreamweaver.

Later that night, just as Auraya fell asleep, she thought she heard a voice calling her name. It almost sounded like

:_ Leiard?_

:_ Auraya._

A man in a Dreamweaver's vest suddenly materialised in her mind.

_: Leiard, is this dream linking? _

_: Yes. Forgive me, but I needed to speak to you about an urgent matter._

_: What is it? My mother didn't get worse, did she?_

_: No, nothing like that. Auraya, I have been teaching you for a long time, and I was wondering whether you wanted to make the arrangement official. Auraya, will you be my student?_

_: Leiard, of course I want to be your student. If you hadn't asked me I would have you._

_: Well, yes I hoped you might feel like that. Well then, training starts as soon as the Dunwayans have gone. Good night._

_: Good night._

**A/N: Well that's it for the prologue. I apologise for it being short, but I promise I'll make it longer next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Dreamweaver's Path

**Title: A Dreamweaver's Path**

**Author: Nemainofthewater**

**Chapter 1**

**10 YEARS LATER**

Leiard looked at Auraya in concern.

Though no longer his student, he still harboured a deep affection for her, and was worried about her as it had only been this morning that her Mother had passed away.

She hadn't spoken since, only agreeing to leave Oralyn when Leiard suggested it.

Although they could have done nothing more for her, it was still hard to accept that she had died, as she had held to life so long, and Leiard was worried that she was blaming herself for it.

At the moment they were on the road to Jarime, walking side by side, both lost in thought.

Suddenly their tranquillity was broken as a frantic looking man almost ran into them, stopping centimetres short.

He looked up at them in anger, which quickly turned to relief as he noted their Dreamweaver vests.

"Please help me!" he cried out, almost frantically "My wife is in childbirth, but she won't stop bleeding! The priests say they can't do any more for her, and I just can't bear to lose her." He started sobbing quietly.

"Of course we'll help you," Leiard said, but not before glancing at Auraya as if to ask whether she wanted to help.

She shook her head slightly.

Leiard nodded, and started walking to the modest house the man showed him.

Leiard had been in the house for about an hour when Auraya first saw the two figures riding towards them on the same Bearer.

One of them was tall and slim with blue eyes and blond hair and a plain circ draped over her tunic.

She was also Mairae of the White.

The other one was unknown to Auraya.

He had light brown hair, and judging from his clothes he was a high born noble.

Auraya sprang up, and contemplated finding a place to hide, but cursed as the figures started to come her way.

As they drew nearer she sat down on a nearby rock, letting none of her inner turmoil show on her face.

For Auraya had met Mairae before, and had been asked to join the Priesthood by her after she had negotiated with the Dunwayans, just after she had become Leiard's student.

The riders finally came to a halt beside her, and she frowned once she saw she could not read their minds, a Gift she had discovered with Leiard when he had taught her mind skimming.

Then she mentally cursed, and hoped that Mairae hadn't picked up her thought as all the White were rumoured to be able to mind read as well.

"Auraya? Is that you?"

Mairae asked, surprised to see the child from the village here of all places.

Then she frowned as she saw what Auraya was wearing.

"You're a Dreamweaver?! When did this happen! You had so much potential!"

"Mairae," Auraya said calmly, used to this reaction by this time (Her Mother had said nearly the same thing word for word) "I am a Dreamweaver, I have been one for several years, and it is my choice."

Mairae looked at Auraya and took a deep breathe.

"I'm sorry Auraya; it just took me by surprise. I apologise. I haven't introduced you to my companion have I?

This is the Genrian ambassador, Ior.

At that moment Leiard walked out of the house.

"Auraya, I need you to hold his wife while I help the baby out. It's coming backwards…" he trailed off as he noticed Mairae.

"Please go on," she hesitated a minute "Leiard."

He nodded warily.

"I'm coming Leiard. I'll be there in a moment."

She turned to nod at Mairae.

"Goodbye Mairae of the White."

And with that statement she hurried in to the small house.

Mairae watched Auraya's retreating back and considered her options.

Auraya was a powerful sorceress, and would have made a wonderful priestess.

Perhaps she still could be.

The White needed help with the Somreyan alliance as the Dreamweaver Elder was objecting to several matters.

If she could find a convince Auraya to go to Somrey with her, she could also take the time to try and persuade her to reconsider.

The Dreamweaver Elder would be daunted faced with one of her own, and she would have time to convert Auraya.

She found herself wondering why she cared so much about her.

_It's because I can't bear to see so much potential go to waste_, she decided.

Auraya walked out of the house depressed.

They had managed to save the Mother, but not the child, and that always saddened her.

As she glanced to her side, she felt a rush of gratitude rush through her.

Leiard, her teacher and most importantly her friend.

A pillar of support, she didn't know what she could do without him.

A movement caught her eye and she turned around, surprised.

Mairae had stayed behind, and was standing there, looking nervous.

"Auraya," she started "I would like to ask you to assume the position on Dreamweaver Advisor to the White and travel to Somrey with me to help negotiate the alliance."

Auraya looked at her in surprise.

Her, negotiate an alliance?

It might make things better for her people, but what if she made a mistake?

Leiard, who had been watching the drama unfold, looked startled when Auraya turned towards him and asked "Leiard, would you come with me?"

He looked at her and smiled.

"Of course I will. You don't think I'll let you leave me out, do you?"

She smiled back at him, and turned to Mairae.

"Mairae of the White, I would be honoured to assume the position."

**A/N: I want to say thank you to Alannah for reviewing, and that all the other scenes in book (Emerahl, Tryss…) will still be happening. **


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Dreamweaver's Path

Author: Nemainofthewater

Chapter 2

"No."

"Juran, can't you just think about it?"

Mairae sighed and looked around.

All of the White were there, from Juran, who was chosen 100 years ago, to Dyara, to

Rian and finally to Ellareen who had been chosen only two weeks ago.

They were all assembled in the Alter, and Juran was currently interrogating Mairae about her decision of employing Auraya for position of Dreamweaver advisor.

Juran passed his hand over his eyes.

"It's not that I'm questioning your decision Mairae, it's just that we have to all agree before making any big decisions."

"I've already explained it Juran, we need a Dreamweaver advisor and who better than one who has a higher tolerance of Circlians than most?"

Juran thought for a bit.

"Mairae, we need a Dreamweaver advisor who has experience enough to help us, not just one that you know."

"Her teacher is going with her. He would be useful if you want experience."

"Fine."

The ship waited for them in the port.

The two figures, a woman and a man, watched the busy crew on the boat, one with a battered leather sack, the other with a slightly newer but well worn one.

Auraya turned to Leiard, who was looking on in amazement at the large trunks that were being loaded into the ship.

Auraya finally broke the silence.

"Rather a lot to be taking on a journey, isn't it?"

Leiard stayed silent for a moment, and then turned to face her.

"Yes, but most of it is necessary.

After all, it is rather hard to impress people with a dirty circ."

"Agreed. Do you want to go to the boat then?"

"Lead on."

The two Dreamweavers made their way to the ship.

Mairae stared at the approaching Dreamweavers, a small scowl marring her beautiful face as she stared at Leiard.

She sighed. It wasn't really his fault, but she felt as if he had taken Auraya away from her, no not her. The gods.

She was not jealous, was she?

No, of course she wasn't, she was just doing her duty to the gods.

She straightened up and forced her face to stay serene as she turned to greet the Dreamweavers.

"Dreamweaver Advisors Leiard and Auraya,"

She was Mairae of the White, and she would concentrate on the alliance with Somrey.

Leiard stood on the ship as it glided into the port. In the centre there was an enormous statue, its face weathered and unrecognisable.

As he stared at it a memory flashed into his mind of the same statue but less weathered. A name came with it: Svarlen, god of the sea.

This had to be a link memory, and an ancient one.

As the ship passed the statue he let the old memory of the new statue overlay the reality of it now.

A horn started to blow in the city and he was jolted back to the present as Auraya came to stand beside him.

Another boat was coming to meet them with the emblem of the council on it.

On board there were three important looking people, each wearing a golden sash identifying them as council members.

On the right was a woman in a Dreamweaver's vest.

Auraya looked at him with a question in her eyes and he nodded an affirmative.

This was Dreamweaver elder Arleej.

In the middle was Moderator Meeran and on the left was high priest Haleed.

Mairae, rising from her seat, made the formal sign of the circle with both hands, and accepted the greeting from the Moderator.

Arleej stared at Auraya and Leiard with an intense glare.

Auraya could see suspicion in her mind, and then withdrew quickly as Leiard looked at her warningly.

Leiard nodded at Arleej politely and Auraya followed his lead.

Meeran greeted each of the party in turn and then turned to the Dreamweavers.

"Have either of you ever been to Somrey before?" he asked them politely.

Leiard replied, "I have memories of this place, but they are old."

Arleej's eyebrows rose and started to look very interested.

"I have not, Auraya said, but I hope to be better acquainted with it soon."

"Then welcome back Dreamweaver Advisor Leiard," said the Moderator.

He turned to Auraya and said "We must arrange a tour for you then, Dreamweaver Advisor Auraya.

The boats glided to a part of the dock which was surrounded by guards to keep the people from rushing forwards to meet Mairae.

Two priests stepped forwards to be introduced to the group by Haleed.

Arleej announced that she had to return to the Dreamweaver's house to perform the Spring Link once all the introductions had been made.

After Mairae had given her agreement the three Dreamweavers made their way to the Dreamweaver House.

Auraya and Leiard followed Arleej into a large hall.

Three elderly Dreamweavers stepped forwards to greet Arleej, their expressions immediately becoming wary as she introduced Auraya and Leiard as the Dreamweaver Advisors to the White.

Leiard greeted them in Somreyan, and Auraya, seeing the correct words to use in Leiard's brain, copied him.

Arleej stared at them in amazement but didn't comment as a voiced called that the Spring Link was about to begin.

They all stepped out into a garden where there were already several Dreamweavers forming a broken ring.

Arleej joined the circle, waited till all was quiet and then started the ceremony.

"We gather tonight in peace and in pursuit of understanding. Our minds will be linked. Our memories shall flow between us. Let none seek or spy, or impose a will upon another. Instead we shall become one mind."

Leiard and Auraya took hold of their neighbours' hands.

As they felt the minds around them asking for information they started to reply.

_We are Dreamweavers Auraya and Leiard, and we are Advisors to the White. _


End file.
